Time was timeless
by mfibarajas
Summary: Pietro and Wanda's perspective of their situation during the years they were separated, how they really felt deep inside and their true feelings when they finally saw each other's faces after almost 10 years of being apart.


p style="text-align: center;"strongDisclaimer: /strongI don't own X-Men: Evolution or the X-Men in general. Marvel Worldwide Inc., also known as Marvel Comics owns the X-Men. The animated series known as X-Men: Evolution was aired for the first time in November 2002 and it was produced by Boyd Kirkland and Michael Wolf. The series ended in October 2003 with a total of 52 episodes, divided in 4 seasons. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongTime was timeless/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Him/span/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Time was timeless, the years that passed by lacked any meaning, any anchor to a reality. For him, a minute could mean an hour, a day or even a year, it didn't matter to him anymore since he was stuck in a frozen world where everyone and everything stood still and where it didn't matter either how much he tried to catch up with her or how fast he was, his own blessing was turned into the worst of all the curses that he could have possibly been given. She, whose powers often seemed to defy nature itself, was out of his reach and ironically, she seemed to be right next to him, tempting him to reach out to someone who was visible and invisible, tangible and intangible at once. Her shadow haunted him in his darkest and eternal void, which was also known as his dreams and it only fueled his guilt, his grief, his deepest and strongest fears and especially, his powerlessness. It only reminded him about how it would never matter the countless times he's tried to outrun his own hell, the Devil never stopped going after his soul until he finally got his hands on it and she was his salvation and damnation. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Her/span/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Time was timeless as long as white kept being the color that expanded itself through space and beyond the infinite. As white as his hair, as pale as his skin and as bright as his childish smile had once been. White was their innocence and now, white is her madness. She was what made the difference, she was not white since she was black. Her hair being what would draw anyone's attention to her if someone was stupid or brave enough to take a step into her room. Black was her soul now, darkened by white, polluted by hm, that missing half of her being that was supposed to keep the blackness at bay in order for her to avoid losing her sanity. White was the new black for her. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emHim /em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Time was timeless when the angel was hiding his demon behind a beautiful yet, stoic expression. A living statue crafted so delicately and beautifully that its long gone beauty still lingered there for those with blind eyes since the ones with a gifted and blessed sight usually fled, afraid of the void that could consume them like it was doing with its host. Insanity disguised as sanity, weakness pretending to be strength, angel trying its best not to be his own demon, darkness hiding behind a seemingly blinding light, which only blinded the blind ones even more. The Devil was the most beautiful and horrible being ever created. Damnation has never been so attractive before./p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emHer/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Time was timeless since Dullness was now the main and strongest feeling alive in her soul. Anger started as the strongest one but Despair, Boredom and Resignation outmatched Anger and eliminated its initial probability to win the right to rule her soul and now all that's left is Dullness and Emptiness and, which also bred and gave birth to a Black that made her hair look as gold as the sunlight and unlike her hair, Black didn't have any shape or form, it didn't need to have any of those because it was eternal, infinite and mostly, it was timeless. Her hair would eventually turn grey and later, it would be white but her soul would be Dull, Empty, Bored, full of Despair and mostly, it would be Black and someday White would cease to exist since it wouldn't be able to hold Black back forever, its madness already surpassed White's. Black was timeless./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Him/span/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Time was timeless because of the Coldness that surpassed Winter. Loneliness that made any desert look like the most crowded place in the world. It doesn't matter how much he pretends to be surrounded by the whole town or even the world, he would always be cold, alone and White, so white that if it wasn't for his loud and smart mouth, his boisterous and noisy insults and cheap tricks he used as his main resources, he wouldn't draw any attention to him and he would be forgotten like he deserved to be. Her warmth was what stopped his freezing coldness from creating an eternal Winter that could engulf the lingering warmth in the air, leaving everyone doomed to die due to his lacking skills to spread heat and warmth to others who are not emher/em. His coldness froze him to death, even if he was "alive" on the outside, once his crystallized soul finally shatters and breaks into a million of meaningless pieces, he'd cease to exist or his concealed darkness would come to the surface to claim him. Coldness was timeless. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emThem/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Time was timeless but when they laid eyes on each other for the first time in years, it felt as though some temporal anomaly tore the fabric of reality itself, as though by some miracle or a whim of destiny, the unimaginable had taken place and for once, both halves could reunite together to be a whole again. White didn't have to be madness and coldness and Black didn't have to be emptiness and darkness. Black and White could keep being madness, coldness, emptiness and darkness but they could also be fullness, warmth and sanity because they were the greatest strength and weakness to the other half and while their scars were hard to heal, the bruises would always be a sore spot and the shattered souls they possessed would never be as flawless and pristine as they used to be, once the shattered pieces merged back together, the glue holding the broken pieces of their souls would be strong enough to keep them going forward, moving on and getting rid of any foe who thinks that he or she can ever separate and break them. The universe was wise and it knew that despite Mystique, Magneto or anyone else trying to tear them apart, it would never happen again due to their souls lacking forever their pristine condition, they evolved and turned into something that wasn't beautiful or ugly since it all depended on the perspective the viewer had, it wasn't good or bad, cold or hot, black or white. It was its own something and they would heal because they were timeless./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
